Broken Spectrum
by Cuban Sombrero Gal
Summary: Join Ariana Dumbledore as she tours the rainbow, talking about Albus' crush on Gellert and their search for the Hallows, and her own devastating attack. Because 'books are stupid' and 'Al gets a red smudge around Gellert a lot.' Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**B r o k e n S p e c t r u m **

**Prologue**

_(because every rainbow comes with a pot of gold, if only you can believe)_

I've always said colours mean things. Albus doesn't believe me. He always pats me on the head and says things like "Ari, it doesn't work that way. The world is black and grey." He always forgets I hate being patted on the head.

Black's a yucky colour though, and grey's really ugly. Abe tells me not to worry, because he thinks searching for Hallows has made Al funny in the head. I asked him if I was funny in the head, because sometimes I think stuff and it comes out all weird and wrong, but he said, "No, you're just special." Abe believes my colour ideas, and he wants me to tell him the story.

I'm going to tell Gellert, I think he'll like it, even though silly old Abe says not to and mumbles stuff about Gellert being bad. He's not bad, I like him.

So does Albus, in a funny, grown-up way, and that's my first story.

**---**

(a/n: So, welcome to my collection of Ariana oneshots, written for inmemoriam7 on Livejournal. This is dedicated to something-like-love, partly cos she's awesomecakes, and partly cos she inspired my Ariana obsession)

_tbc,_

_-Cuba ...x _


	2. Red

**...Broken.Spectrum… **

_What colours mean, _

_Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal _

**Red**

Albus always has this funny look on his face when Gellert's around. Mama and Daddy had those looks, before they went away. They never came back, and Abe won't tell me what happened to them. It's just me, Al and Abe now. Al gets this funny red smudge and ti reminds me of when I get smudges on my face from ice-cream. I love chocolate the best. Al's silly and tells me my teeth will get rotten. That only happens to old people.

The smudge is only there when Gellert's here. He talks funny too, all fast and weird, but he's really a good at speeches. He made one about dragon's blood once. It was yucky and boring, but people clapped for him anyway. Abe says I get the funny red smudge near Gellert. He always sighs and says that I'm too young for this. He never tells me what 'this' means.

Even Abe got the smudge one day and it was really bright. It looked like Al's hair, even though Al says his hair is auburn, not red. This girl rang the doorbell. It was so funny. She had a big lumpy chest. It was really weird. Al stared at it too. He ran out the door with her after that. When he came back, the smudge was all over his face. He kept touching his mouth a lot. I wonder what happened to him.

Gellert never gets the smudge around Albus. He never gets the funny look either. Al seems sad because he doesn't get it. Al looks sad, because Gellert never smiles either. All those books look really boring. I think that's what stops Gellert smiling. I'm glad Al never makes me read.

Sometimes he stops looking at the books. He talks to Abe and asks lots of funny questions with big words that I don't' understand. Once he used the word 'rape' and I didn't know what it meant. I asked Abe, he said it was only a word for big people to know. I'm a big girl, even if I don't eat my vegetables like Al says to. They taste yucky.

Al writes Gellert's name a lot. I found a piece of parchment covered in it. It's red, and he draws pictures of hearts. Al hid it from me when I saw it, so it must be a secret. Secrets are stupid, they're all grown up and boring.

I told Gellert that Abe hates him once. He went red, but not the sort of red that Al goes. It was scary, he picked up his wand and I thought he was going to hurt Abe. But he just marched off looking all mad and grumpy.

I wonder why Gellert and Al and Abe and I are always red.


	3. Green

**...Broken.Spectrum… **

_What colours mean, _

Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal

Green's a pretty colour. It's my favourite. Abe says it's meant to represent nature. Al says it's evil, because it's all Slytherin colours and stuff. I think that's stupid. Green isn't evil, because leaves and grass are green, and they're pretty, and not yucky. I don't get to see green much. Albus never lets Abe have green stuff in the house, and I'm not allowed outside. Once I went outside without asking Abe, and I got yelled at. He never said why I couldn't go outside. He said, "That's bad Ariana, the neighbours might see you." I've never met the neighbours, Abe won't let me. We never have visitors either, except Gellert.

Abe lets me outside at night though. It's all dark and spooky, and there's nothing to look at though. Trees and plants only look pretty in the daytime. At night they look dark and yucky and the shadows scare me. I don't like the dark much, because once Gellert told me a scary story about things hiding in the shadows.

I never tell Abe this though, because then he'll never let me outside. And I like looking at the green plants and Abe's flowers. Once, Daddy gave Mama some flowers, and she kissed him really big. It was yucky and I screamed. Mama laughed, but then she looked sad and said something I couldn't hear. I wonder what she said.

Flowers are pretty, but I think leaves are prettier. I don't really like bright things, they hurt my eyes. Al doesn't like that, because I think yellow and gold are yucky. He's always talking about something called house pride and saying that I should like gold. Leaves aren't bright, but they're still pretty. I love other green things too, like the tinsel that Abe puts up at Christmas. I like Christmas, because Abe and Al buy me lots of pretty things, and it's the only time Al lets us have green.

Last year, I made Al some socks, and he smiled even though the stitching wasn't very good. I don't like knitting; I have to sit still for too long. I wanted to make Al some green socks, but Abe didn't let me. It's because of his stupid Slytherin hate thing.

I made myself some. Abe says I'm uncoordinated and that my stitching was too wonky, but I like them. They're green. I never showed Albus. I want to make some stockings for Gellert this year, but I'm not allowed. I wonder if he will buy me something. Gellert's pretty, even though he's a boy and boys can't be pretty. He reminds me of green because of that. I told Gellert he was pretty once, and he laughed. He has green eyes. I think that's why I like him.

I want to go outside. The sun is shining, and the grass is green. I bet Abe says no. He never tells me why I have to stay inside all the time. He never tells me a lot of things.


	4. Yellow

**...Broken.Spectrum… **

_What colours mean, _

Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal

Yellow is yucky, I think. Al likes it, but he has lots of silly grown up ideas. He thinks that green is evil. But yellow is too bright, it hurts my eyes. That's because I don't get to see the sun much, and it's yellow. Abe says I shouldn't go outside because I shouldn't see the neighbours. They aren't scary though, the lady is fat. That means she has lots of lollies and chocolate. I like lollies. Al eats lollies too, but his are yellow so they look and taste funny. He calls them lemon drops and he says that Muggles make them. Gellert's smart because he doesn't like them. He says Muggle stuff is crap. That's a naughty word; Abe gets angry if I say it. I don't know why I can't say it but Gellert can, but I don't think Abe likes him saying it either. He wants to punch Gellert, but Al always yells at him, I hear them after I go to bed. I don't know why anyone would want to punch Gellert, I like him.

Gold is kind of like yellow. That's why Albus likes it, because he's in Gryffindor, and their colours are red and gold. Hufflepuff is yellow. I'm going to be Slytherin when I go to Hogwarts because they get green. And silver, which is prettier than gold. Albus always gets mad when I say that and glares at me. He still thinks Slytherins are evil, but he won't tell me why. So I just tell him again that I'm going to Hogwarts and he gives me these sad little smiles. He tells me not to get my hopes up and that I will never be a Slytherin. Once I asked Abe if Al wants me to be a Gryffindor like him, but he said he didn't know, and he wasn't sure what Al thought.

Gellert and Al are working something together, and they had a fight the other day, and then Abe got that funny red thing I told you about. They are looking for something called Hallows, and Abe says it's just a stupid excuse to make some money and get back at people. When I asked who Al and Gellert wanted to get back at, he wouldn't tell me. He doesn't answer a lot of my questions at the moment. It's stupid. I'm a big girl, and Abe says big girls should know the truth.

The truth is, yellow sucks.


	5. Purple

**...Broken.Spectrum…**

_What colours mean, _

Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal

Al wears purple a lot. Abe hates it; he thinks it makes Al look like a horo-homo-something or other. It's a silly grown-up word that Abe won't explain to me. They fight a lot, and they talk about Gellert and love and other things. I think Abe thinks that Al loves Gellert. That's really dumb though, because boys don't love boys. I don't know why Abe says it. I like purple, and so does Gellert, 'cause Abe starts fights over purple, and then glances at Gellert, and he never says anything nasty.

Gellert's nice. He gives me flowers sometimes, and he calls me his 'leibling,' which Al says is German for 'darling.' Al gets that funny red smudge I was telling you about when Gellert calls me a liebling. Once the flowers were purple, and they were pretty. I put them in a vase but Abe took them away the next day. Grown-ups do lots of stupid things, like fight over dumb words I can't say. Sometimes when I try to say stuff, it gets jumbled in my head and comes out all funny and wrong.

Daddy used to give Mama flowers because he loved her, but Gellert doesn't love me. People have to be the same age to love each other. Al always talks about love and what it means. It's not very exciting, because Abe uses the big horo word and says it's disgusting and wrong. Abe always wears the purple robes when they have those fights. It's silly and dumb and stupid.

Al and Gellert have lots of plans. They want to rule the world I think. That's good, because then I can get free chocolate and lots of toys and stuff. Gellert will make a good king, and he can wear a cloak like they always talk about finding. Al will probably want a purple one. When Gellert visits next I'm going to tell him to buy Abe a purple coat for his birthday. And then he might call me his liebling again, because that makes me feel all excited and I get this funny feeling in my tummy, like I might throw up.

Sometimes I wish Mama still lived here, not wherever she is now. She'd tell me that purple was pretty and what a horo-thingy was, just like she told me about Father Christmas and the Tooth Fairy. I miss her. I miss Daddy too. He's a place with lots of interesting creatures, Abe says. I like animals. Daddy liked animals too, so he must like it where he is now.

I wonder if he ever gave Mama purple flowers.


	6. White

**...Broken.Spectrum… **

_What colours mean, _

_Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal _

There's a photo of Mama and Daddy above our fireplace. Mama's wearing this really pretty white dress and she has that funny smudge I was telling you about, and there's water running down her face like when I accidentally drop my glass. Gellert says that it's their wedding and that they love each other, that's why they're standing there. He uses a lot of big words I don't understand. Al says Gellert thinks it's a stupid tradition. He looked really sad when he said that. Must be some yucky grown up thing. I think wedding's sound lovely.

When I get married, I want to marry Gellert. And I want a dress like Mama's. Al says I can't marry Gellert though. I told Gellert too, but he said I couldn't because of my condition. I don't know what that means. Abe says it's a thing for big girls to know and that I'm still young, even if I know how to make my bed neatly now.

Gellert used the funny 'rape' word. He thinks that it happened to me, but I don't know what it is. I don't remember anything weird happening to me, and stuff can't happen to you if you don't remember it. That's silly. He says rape like it's a bad word, but I didn't do anything wrong except yell at Al when the book he tried to read me was stupid and boring.

I don't care what they say, I'm going to get married, and wear a pretty white dress like Mama.


	7. Blue

**...Broken.Spectrum… **

_What colours mean, _

_Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal _

Blue is pretty, because it's the colour of the sky, but I like green better. Abe likes dark blue, which is yucky but he likes lots of silly things, like goats. He's training them, but Gellert always makes funny comments, saying he's doing more than that. It confuses me, but I laugh, 'cause Gellert's accent sounds funny when he says goat. I wonder what you can do with goats, other than milk them and train them. Gellert makes it sound like he's doing bad things, but he's just getting milk for us and teaching them to walk around. That's silly. Gellert's silly sometimes. I still want to marry him though, when I'm big and grown up.

I don't get to see much sky. Mama used to make me go outside at night, but the sky was all yucky and black. I look out my window, because it's a pretty blue in daytime, like my favourite nightgown. Once, I wore the nightgown downstairs while Gellert was here. Al looked at my chest and made me change. He looked flabbergasted. I think that's a fun word. Al taught it to me from one of his big boring books about magic. Flabbergasted. Flabbergasted. Flabbergasted.

Books are boring. Blue is a Ravenclaw colour, and they read lots of books, like Al and Gellert do. Abe says they're 'nerdy,' but I don't know what that means.

. I think he and Gellert are spies, like the evil people in the fairytales Mama used to read me, but they aren't evil. Gellert's too pretty to be evil. He is pretty, even if boys can't be pretty. They want to find a wand, but Al's is on the table and Gellert's is in his back pocket (Abe told me once that if you stick it there, your bum blows off, and I think that's hilarious. Imagine if that happened to Gellert).

The other day, I asked Al if I could have a wand, and he told me I was dangerous enough without one. Silly Al. Wands aren't dangerous. Only things like snakes are dangerous. I think that's why Al and Abe don't let me go outside …

But blue isn't interesting, like red is. There's not even funny smudges, but I still think it's pretty. Maybe not everything has a pretty story. I don't know. Al will know, 'cause he knows everything. Or Gellert, I think he knows even more than Al, but I don't say that 'cause Al gets grumpy. He has a pretty story.


	8. Black

**B r o k e n Sp e c t r u m**

_(Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal) _

Black is a yucky colour, and definitely not pretty. I see it lots, 'cause Mama used to take me outside at night. I never go out now, because Al always has his head in a book and Abe doesn't like me going out at all. He's worried I'll have to go to St Mungos. That sounds like a funny place. Abe says it's a place for sick people, but he gets this look on his face when he says it, like he wants to cry. The weird thing is, I'm not sick. Sometimes the words get jumbled in my head and I can't say them, but that happens to Al around Gellert, so it must be normal.

Mama went away a while ago, and we wore black. Abe and Al looked sick hen too, and Al cried, but he didn't want anyone to know, so I couldn't tell Abe. That's silly. Al gives me chocolate ice-cream when I cry. So maybe Abe would have given him sweets. I didn't like wearing black, 'cause the dress Al gave me was all itchy, and I couldn't scratch. Everyone was sad, and there was a big box with a cross on it. I wasn't supposed to be there, because Al thought people would see me, but they took me to the funny place with all the rectangles on the ground anyway – Abe calls it a cem-cem-tary. Everyone had rain on their faces, even though it was sunny.

I wanted to give Al a big hug and say something nice, but the words got all jumbled in my head and wouldn't come out. That happens a lot.

Black is the colour of sadness. It's yucky. I don't want to wear it ever again.

**---**

(A/N: So, I'm uploading the epilogue in just a few minutes, and to help pass the time, please, do leave a review. I 3 this story, and I'd love to know what you think.


	9. Epilogue

**B r o k e n S p e c t r u m**

_(Said by Ariana Dumbledore and typed by Cuban Sombrero Gal) _

Every colour has a story, and every story has a colour, no matter what silly old Al says. That's the truth. Now I want to tell Gellert my story. He'll believe me. Because every colour really does have a story.

**--- **

(a/n: Cue world's shortest epilogue, although I'm sure many of you appreciated it more than 'all was well.' I hope you enjoyed this story, I'm incredibly proud of it, and please, leave a review.


End file.
